Birds of Prey
by ShadowSpirits
Summary: (YBxYY) They thought they could create a new kind of human, but to even try they took unwilling victims to test their samples...they failed. And their tracks aren't so well covered; in fact they're running around, led by a distinct leader who wants its eg


****

Summary: They thought they could create a new kind of human, but to even try they took unwilling victims to test their samples...they failed. And their tracks aren't so well covered; in fact they're running around, led by a distinct leader who wants its eggs back. But why are they attacking Bakura?

****

Warning: Yaoi (Yami/Bakura), language

****

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And if I did, the damn thing wouldn't be over.

"Nothing's what it seems, I mean, it's not all dirty, but it's not all clean." -Stand: _Jewel_

************************

****

Chapter One

Claws splayed themselves firmly against the pavement, a large, sharp one digging in deeply with a crack. Nostrils flared and the body stepped forward, senses raising at the sound of heavy breathing. _Fear_. The eyes flashed, a cat-eye yellow, following the movements as a human was trying to back away, but it advanced again. Markings lined the side of its lizard-like skin, tones of red and black almost showing its line of authority, but the rest of its body was overlaid in copper tones, brown speckled. 

"S-Stay back…" the human took another step away, noticing his body was shaking. Sweat dripped from his forehead, out away from thick, silver locks of hair. He shook his head quickly, glancing behind him. His only hope at the moment was a car would come and hit this…this thing! _It shouldn't even exist. Shouldn't exist….shouldn't…then why is it here?! _Panic traced all through his brain and he felt a wave of anguish hit him hard as the creature gave a long, screeched hiss. "Go away…"

The animal's tail straightened before flicking down low to swipe the ground, its head craning upwards as it released a beckoning call from its jaws. The eyes flashed again when the head returned to its normal level and the human turned to run, but it leapt forward and hit into his back, forcing him to the ground.

__

Think, think, think…the mantra went through his mind as the large claw on one of the feet began to point into his clothing, piercing ever so slightly and beginning to prick at the skin. _What am I thinking?! Of course, dammit! _The human suddenly smirked, russet eyes flashing with hope that seemed to confuse the creature and have it pause its actions. An item around his neck sparked to life, a golden glow surrounding it and temporarily blinding the animal, causing it to jump to the side with a loud and threatening cry. Five pointers on the item surprisingly were pulling towards the creature as he got to his feet again. Fear laced through the creature's eyes and it came at him hard, snapping jaws out fiercely in rage, but stopped just short of actually biting him.

__

Bakura…

The thought crossed the human's mind and he fell back a step. It wasn't his thought. The russet eyes focused onto the creature, but it fled before he could get a good look at it. "Was it…talking to me…? Why'd it say my name…?" Bakura shook his head in confusion, a hand gracing his Sennen Ring to touch against it's surface. He froze, head slowly turning to glance over his shoulder. _More? No more… _Four more of the creatures were behind him, snarls and hisses darkly sent in his direction. Three seemed to be the age of the last one he saw, the forth was a mere child, very young it seemed. _Don't think of their ages, think about running! _he told himself quickly, breath started to become ragged again. _I'm going to be dinner._ _Or…maybe it's closer to a late lunch…_ he observed the sun for a brief moment, but once again snapped internally for himself to focus.

Another call. A heavy lined one, the same from before. The other creature returned, but it wasn't advancing for him again. _They're traveling in a pack…Nowhere to go if…if I run…_ There was a conversation of sounds and hisses going back and forth between the single creature and the four, tails were either wildly flailing in the air or hitting at the ground. It seemed at last something was settled and the single one had won. Now…_what _it won, Bakura wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he wanted to actually know either. 

The four moved passed him, two striding by each side of him, arms held into their chests (which pleased Bakura gravely). It seemed as if they were glaring at him, but he assumed they were just, well, angry that they missed him for a meal.

"Right then, goodbye, enjoy your stay here in the beloved city of Domino, eh, having dinner somewhere else, thank you…" he reminded himself of the "late lunch" before making a run in the other direction, not wanting to make his chance of survival much slimmer. 

************************

"Bakura…why on earth did you drag me here…?"

"So I don't go _mad_," he snapped back, body situated on the floor of a library, hands searching over books on a certain row.

"But why _me_? Why not Malik?"

"Because he wants to burn down the damn place, that's why, Otogi!" 

"He wants to burn down _everything_," Otogi corrected with a sigh, crossing his arms and looking down as the other found what must've been a suitable book. He leant against one of the shelves and eyed the title from where he was, raising a brow in curiosity, "Since when did you have a liking for dinosaurs? Last thing I knew you hated Dinosaur Ryuzaki _and _you hated dinosaurs."

Bakura snorted and flipped through the book, landing on a page and staring down at it, eyes serious for a moment. Otogi rose a confused brow at the picture, staring from Bakura and then back to the book. "Velociraptor? What the heck is going through your brain, Bakura?"

"I told you I was attacked earlier today, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"I was attacked by these," he glared over at the other when Otogi burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"Bakura, are you taking any drugs? Hallucinogens maybe?"

"What does that have to do w - NO!" Bakura growled darkly, standing and crossing his arms. "I am _not _on any drugs! I'm telling you the truth!" he paused, glare holding strong, "don't you believe me?"

Otogi glanced at the other, brow raised as he allowed silence to lap at them mockingly before answering calmly, "Now, this is you we're talking about. That should be enough of an answer."

Bakura almost seemed offended, _almost_. He grabbed the book without another word and started for the front desk. Otogi gave a sigh and followed after him, catching up when the silver haired was getting the book checked out. "I think you need to start getting more sleep, Bakura. This is all because Yami is gone, isn't it? Worried or whatever you are, he's been gone for weeks. You have to put his disappearance behind you and just _relax_."

"This has nothing to do with that spoiled pharaoh!" Bakura whirled around and yelled, causing most of the people in the library to turn their attention to him. His eyes were wide and tired, Otogi could see it and Bakura knew. There was no point hiding it, yet Bakura did nevertheless. "Just leave me alone, you don't understand anything."

************************

Ryou stood in silence in his darker half's room. The morose feeling was beginning to leak out to the rest of the house and it was hurting Ryou mentally…but of course it still hurt his other more. The boy remembered and remembered very well the day, about a week ago, where Bakura had actually _asked _for Ryou's help to paint his room. Of course…Bakura wanted to paint the room _black, _but in the end they both settled on a very deep toned gray. It was close enough to black. 

"Did he just…kill himself?" the boy sighed, stepping in and glancing at a wall across from the bed. All along it was newspaper and magazine articles, taped up and spaced apart. After all, it seemed the news couldn't get away from talking about a "celebrity" right? And who were they all about? Yami Yuugi, Yami Motou, the Pharaoh, Atemu - whatever someone wanted to call him. Ever since his disappearance, Bakura had been collecting the articles and finally Ryou began to help out. 

Light orbs trailed down to look at the cutout slip in his hand and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Bakura…" he bit his lip and turned around to one of the bedside tables, grabbing the tape from it and pulling out two pieces to stick them on the back of the paper. He went back over to the wall and stuck it up, turning his back on it quickly. _If Bakura won't give up, I won't either._

"Ryou? What are you…?" Bakura was in the doorway, blinking at his hikari with confusion. He tossed his book over on his bed, walking in a bit. It wasn't the fact that Ryou was in the room that surprised him, that was hardly new lately…it was just…how upset the boy seemed… All Ryou did was point at the new article on the wall and Bakura walked over, eyes widening:

---

****

Obituaries 

Yami Motou, 16; registered dead

DOMINO - Yami (Yuugi) Motou has been trying to be found for nearly a month and though no body has been found, the city has registered him as dead. A winner in all aspects, Yami was always excelling and many who knew him agreed that he was "something different," but almost impossible to hate. He was only 16.

"I don't believe what anyone says…or even what a certain coldness in my body tells me…He can't be dead. Understand? He can't," Yuugi Motou - the brother of Yami continues to say. Others such as Dinosaur Ryuzaki seemed effected by this conclusion, but accept the fact that Yami Motou is indeed dead. He was never one to play this sort of trick on the world.

Yami was one of mystery, but he was well remembered through dueling tournaments, especially Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Seto Kaiba has not yet acknowledged the new information as it seems his brother, Mokuba Kaiba, has disappeared.

The boy was a dear friend and death at a young age upsets us all, even if a person _didn't _know him. He wove his way into many hearts and it hurts to admit that he no longer exists in this world.

---

"It's a lie," Bakura growled, staring at the article darkly. "They didn't even find a body, they're just guessing, _assuming_. Yami's not dead. I won't accept it, Ryou…"

"Hai, I know. I knew you wouldn't. So…I won't either," the hikari offered a weak smile that Bakura deeply appreciated. 

He stared at the article a bit longer before blinking, "Wait…it says Kaiba's brother is missing too…maybe the two are related in this in some way…" Bakura chuckled and shook his head, "Of course not, never mind." He stepped over to the window and opened it, letting fresh air into the room. He was caught off guard at the creature sniffing around their yard. "Crap…Ryou, get over here! I need a witness!"

"Huh?" Ryou blinked and walked over to see what the big deal was and nearly fainted. "…But…but that's…."

"I'm calling Otogi, and _you're _telling him that you saw the raptor too, got it?" he nodded as Bakura left the room and went downstairs, following quietly. 

"Why…is there a raptor in our yard…?"

"I don't _know_, and if you want to go out and ask the damn thing - knock yourself out," Bakura grumbled, seizing the phone and dialing Otogi's number, cursing at the busy signal he received.

"Er…Bakura?"

"_What_?" he snapped, hanging up the phone and glaring at his hikari who pointed towards the deck. Bakura paled. 

It had moved to there.

************************

"I'm serious, Malik, I think he's really getting sick…you should have heard what he was saying! It was…absurd, even for him!"

"It couldn't have been that bad, Otogi, you're probably just over exaggerating."

"Yeah. Sure. _You _try over exaggerating about someone saying they claimed to be attacked by raptors."

"Otogi…"

"Well, that's what he was saying! I'm not lying!" Otogi growled out, shaking his head slowly, "Never mind. Just forget it. I'll…figure something out later… See ya?"

"Yeah…later.."

Otogi clicked the off button on the phone, readying to hang it up when a ring came through, bringing it up to his ear once again and pushing it on dully, "Hello…?"

"Help."

"Bakura?"

"Get over here. Bring a gun. Please."

"Bakura…? Are you ok…?"

"I need…_help_. Otogi…please…"

"Bakura, I don't even have a gun," jade eyes shone with worry, despite the fact no one could see them. He was used to hearing a psychotic, crazy mouthed spirit; not a scared one. And this side of Bakura was scaring _him_.

"Dammit, Otogi! Just bring _something_!" the command shot over the phone, followed by the receiver picking up voices of Bakura speaking quickly to Ryou and much shuffling around, a hiss not too distant away. "Otogi, are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I am -"

"WHY?! Get **over **here!"

"Uh, right!" he couldn't help but fumble with surprise, nearly dropping the object at hand as he turned it off and moved for the door. Something was telling him that perhaps Bakura really wasn't being insane earlier…

************************

"What's wrong, yami?" Ryou looked down worriedly when his darker soul fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain, the phone feet away from him now. A buzzing sound was all connecting their two minds, cringing when Bakura physically made a frustrated sound of pain.

"I can hear it…"

"Well, of course you can hear it! It's clawing at your door!" Ryou promptly signaled to the bedroom door, jumping at a bang, signaling that the being was set to try and find more new ways to break down their door. "I don't even want to know how it managed to get in the house from the desk…glass is probably shattered down there…and -"

"No, Ryou. I can hear it in my mind. Screeching, hissing…but a real voice masked within it all…I can't figure it out!" he growled at himself, one hand plastered to the floor to steady himself, the other buried in his hair, hand kneading his scalp as if it would comfort his aching mind. "I'm being hunted, Ryou," he almost laughed at the realization, "I'm being hunted by a creature that should be dead - and I don't even have a single damn clue why."

"You shouldn't find this amusing…"

"But it is!" both arms moved out to the side now as he gave a delirious laugh, loudly, in order to hear himself over the sounds growing in volume within his mind. "It's hilarious! Come now, Ryou, laugh with me here!" Bakura made an attempt to stand, taking about two tries before finally getting to his feet, vision blurring.

The raptor outside the room seemed to stop, voice making small clicks as it shuffled around, croon a soft coo not long after.

"Bakura, sit down, now!" Ryou grabbed his other's shoulders, trying to force him towards the bed, but Bakura continuously pulled away. 

__

Bakura…

Ryou backed away instantly, as if bitten, recoiling when he watched his other's eyes broaden, pupils shrinking back. "Bakura…?"

"Ryou…I think I'm going to need…some….ice…" and his vision finally blacked out, body tumbling to the ground in a heap.

************************

Um….yeah XD I was going to write more, but that seemed to be a proper place to stop…Not sure when this will be worked on/updated. I have two other stories to _complete _(TPYGM, IOTCBYBTM - 2 chapters left on both) and one story to update in general (Alienated). So I'll be busy.

Things eventually will come together and make sense. I suppose you could say I'm trying something with foreshadowing? Who really knows, hn.


End file.
